<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These flowers symbolise 'passionate love' by damnit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273517">These flowers symbolise 'passionate love'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnit/pseuds/damnit'>damnit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eden [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Blood, Come as Lube, Creampie, First Time, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnit/pseuds/damnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of leaving him to tend for himself, Adam takes Langa with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eden [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These flowers symbolise 'passionate love'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was writing a different version when I got this idea haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s pulled into the car by Adam and they take off immediately, leaving the police sirens far behind. </p><p>The driver stays silent and only replies with a ‘yes’ when Adam orders him to contact the chief of the prefectural police. Just who exactly is this man? </p><p>He then takes his mask off and there’s a faint recognition in Langa’s mind. He has seen him in the news before, a politician…?</p><p>“Adam?” The man’s attention is fully on him now, back with a smile.</p><p>“Apologies, Langa-kun. I will make sure we are not to be interrupted again.” He places his hand on the boy’s knee and gives a small squeeze. “ And call me Ainosuke.” He adds with a wink.</p><p>They’re speeding along the highway now and there’s no shadow of a doubt that Langa’s not being dropped off home.</p><p>_</p><p>It’s been over a day and a half now since he has been locked in the room. </p><p>It’s one of those rooms that you would see in a magazine; spacious, pretty but somehow cold. Lacking in electronics and clocks, the window being the only view of the outside world.</p><p>The view from the window doesn’t tell him much about where he is though. Just trees and ocean as far as the eye can see. It’s not that far from the ground, but the window doesn’t break, no matter how many times he tries. </p><p>He screams and bangs at the door until he exhausts himself again. </p><p>_</p><p>The silence was slightly maddening. </p><p>The place made no noises, there were no footsteps, no voices. Yet meals appeared throughout the day on the coffee table, various things that required only chopsticks or hands to eat. They were only there when he woke up or came back from the en suite, though. He stayed up once, but nothing appeared until he finally fell asleep.</p><p>_</p><p>It was his fifth, or was it the sixth day? He started to doubt himself and that scared him even more. Was he here longer than he thought he was?</p><p>Just to feel something else he allowed himself for anger to take over. He started by breaking one of the vases in the room. Then another. And another. He took care of the lamps after, side tables. He even took the paintings off the wall and threw them aside. </p><p>Panting, he eyed the bookshelf and ended up wrecking it as well. Other furniture joined shortly after.</p><p>The soda provided with the meal that evening knocked him right out.</p><p>_</p><p>He was groggy when he came to. </p><p>For a split second, he thought he had dreamt it all. But the more he looked around the sicker he felt.</p><p>There was no trace left after his demolition, the only way he was certain it happened were the paintings. They were different than before.</p><p>He hasn’t touched any of the meals since then.</p><p>_</p><p>It was his second day of having only tap water when things changed.</p><p>He has barely crossed the bathroom door when he was pulled into a tight hug. Startled, he screamed and struggled to get free.</p><p>“I’m sorry Langa, I’m here now,” Adam murmured against his wet hair and started to pet his head. </p><p>“You-!” There was so much he wanted to say he didn’t know where to start. The towel covering him came undone after his trashing. </p><p>“Just what were you thinking?! Let me out!” He pushed against the man’s chest but that didn’t seem to affect him.</p><p>“I’m sorry love, there are more preparations to be done before that.” Adam’s face looked a bit apologetic as he said so.</p><p>“Wha-” Langa yelped as he was scooped up and placed on the bed. He realised just how very naked he was.</p><p>“Adam-”</p><p>“<i>Ainosuke</i>” was all the man said before he joined their lips, pining Langa’s wrists on the side of his head. For a few moments, he was just frozen in shock, until a hot tongue slipped into his mouth.</p><p>He bit him then, tasting hot blood and cold air as Ainosuke pulled away with a growl.</p><p>“Well aren’t you eager dearest?” His right wrist was released then but his throat grabbed instead. Gasping for air, he felt more blood entering his mouth, the man’s tongue reentering. It entwined with his own and only left when he started to feel dizzy.</p><p>Ainosuke parted for a moment, a trail of bloody saliva joining them still. Panting “I’ve missed you”  he kisses him again. Slowly. Deeply. Almost as if savouring the taste. </p><p>Langa has no idea how long it lasted. Minutes? Hours? He tried to push him away but he didn’t stand a chance.</p><p>_</p><p>His wrists are tied up to the bedframe now. His pleas to stop ignored as big hands followed by lips caress his torso and go down, down until they still at his hips.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Ainosuke rubs Langa’s slight erection for a moment and the boy hitches his breath at the touch. </p><p>He stops to undress, heated gaze never leaving the boy.</p><p>Langa took the opportunity to curl into himself as much as he could, but his ankle was immediately pulled to sprawl him anew. </p><p>Ainosuke positioned himself between Langa’s legs and started to roll his hips slowly, rubbing their cocks together.</p><p>“No, please stop!” All he could do was cry out as he was being abused, ashamed his body reacted at all. Tears started to pile up at the corner of his eyes, not quite spilling yet.</p><p>“But we are just getting started, love” was the answer and his tears were licked away. He could feel the heat and slick even more now that the cocks rubbed against his belly with increased pressure. </p><p>His neck nibbled and licked on, hands holding him tightly on his waist. He felt he was getting closer, he was actually going to come. </p><p>Langa tried to muffle his shaky breath, but then Adam clasped their cocks in his hand. At the same time, he bit him on the side of the neck, drawing a bit of blood. Langa ended up coming among the mix of pain and pleasure, as he was being milked dry.</p><p>“Ah so beautiful, my Eve” It was almost a purr. “Delicious too” He added as he licked some cum off his fingers.</p><p>Langa hoped that was it, he would be left alone now.</p><p>But Ainosuke was yet to finish. He spread the boy’s come over his member slowly, scooping up some more from Langa’s belly. After spreading the boy’s legs wide, he pushed two fingers in with no warning. </p><p>Langa whimpered at the intrusion, tried to wiggle away but was held fast. </p><p>“NO! No, please don’t, please don’t!” Just how much more he has to endure?</p><p>“It’ll hurt more if you keep tensing up love” His voice was cooing, but it only sent cold shivers down Langa’s spine. </p><p>After twisting his fingers for some time he pulled them out. He rested Langa’s legs on his shoulders, positioned his cock against the entrance.</p><p>And pushed all the way in.</p><p>Langa can’t stop the scream and tears, it’s too much, too much for him to bear.</p><p>“Ah, you feel so wonderful, dear.” His cheek is gently caressed, wiping away his tears as he’s pulled into another kiss. As Adam’s tongue slips in, he also starts to roll his hips, giving few moans.</p><p>“I can’t hold back any longer, I’m sorry” Is all the warning Langa gets before Ainosuke pulls out and thrusts right back in, and does it again and again.</p><p>As the pace increased, each thrust became harsher, deeper. Some of them managed to graze his prostate and betraying moans mixed with screams. Wherever he does that, Adam’s hand tighten on the boy’s hips. </p><p>Langa doesn’t know how long it’s been now. He just wished he’d pass out, but he was very much aware of each sound, touch and view. It was his first time..</p><p>Finally, <i>finally</i>, Ainosuke comes with a bite to Langa’s inner thigh. He’s not sure which he hates more, the bite or the hot semen filling him to the brim.</p><p>Adam’s yet to pull out. He pants against Langa’s thigh as he nuzzles it, heated eyes never leaving the boy’s.</p><p>“I love you.” It’s so soft, so heavy, pleading almost.</p><p>“Let me go” He sobs in reply.</p><p>“<i>Never.</i>”</p><p>_</p><p>Adam came into him so many times Langa has lost count. </p><p>It was the next day already and only now he’s able to get some rest. He can barely roll over, he’s too tired to move. And it still hurts.</p><p>Ainosuke carries him to the bathroom and gently cleans him up. Warm water eases him a bit and his consciousness finally slips away.</p><p>_</p><p>When he wakes up he’s back in bed. He feels even worse than before, how’s that even possible?</p><p>He notices there’s a warm body against his back and arms wrapped around him.</p><p>He wills himself to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>